


Like Clockwork

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is the star of a glory hole and unknowingly his friends are his biggest fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clockwork

It happened like clockwork at the Edd house.

Every Friday Tom would disappear around 8pm claiming that he was going to get wasted at a bar. Tord would leave shortly around the time Tom left claiming that he was going to buy guns or go to the shooting range with his friends. Matt left after Tord did claiming that he needed to go get his hair done or go shopping or get some part of his body waxed. Edd left a while after Matt did and left a note on the refrigerator door stating he was going to play games at his friend’s house. 

But neither one of them did what they told each other.

Tom was the star in a fetish house, his specialty was the Glory Hole. He liked the anonymity, getting fucked and sucking off random strangers always got Tom harder than anything. He always had three cocks that he started becoming familiar with as they always showed up every Friday at the same time. 

The guy that always came, Tom’s very first and loyal fan, had an impressive cock, and light brown pubes. It was Tom’s favorite because he was always in the slot to fuck Tom. When they fucked, the random always struck Tom’s prostate and knew just how to fuck him. At times, Tom could hear the man moan in his native language and Tom thinks he heard Russian as well. Tom liked his foreign fan a little more than the other guys that’ve fucked him. Whenever the random was going to cum, Tom always got off his cock, took the condom off, stroked him till he came all over his mouth. And Tom, being the cumslut that he is, swallows it all every time.

The second guy that came in was thick, so thick that Tom had some trouble deep throating him at first but eventually found a way. This random was the only random that had ginger pubes and always wanted Tom to suck him off, much to Tom’s dismay as he wanted to get torn by the man’s thick cock. It didn’t take much to get this guy off, Tom theorized that this random only got the chance to cum when he was at the fetish house, to back up Tom’s theory, every time this random came, he came alot. The first time blowing him, Tom had no idea. He had this man’s cum deep down his throat and filled his mouth up that some dribbled down to his chin. Tom didn’t mind though, the random’s cum was always sweet and delicious.

The third and last guy that came, had an average sized cock and dark brown pubes. Tom liked this random as he was always gentle when they fucked. It was always Tom’s last cock for the week, and was glad that this random was gentle as both his ass and mouth were over-sensitive and sore from the hours of being in the glory hole. The random always let Tom set the pace and enjoyed whatever Tom gave him. When the random was about to cum, he would knock on the wall warning Tom that he was going to cum, allowing Tom to pick up his pace or to suck the guy off and let him finish in his mouth. 

At the end of the day, Tom was happily covered in cum and his mood was always better when he came home.


End file.
